FFX3
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: The title is correct. This is a sequel to the sequel of FFX. The daughter of one of Yuna's guardians has emerged. The fayth have all come back, along with offspring. A more evil threat than Sin has appeared, and no one knows how to stop it.


A/N I don't know how FFX-2 ends, so please don't tell me if something in this fic is off. This is supposed to be a year after FFX-2. Also, FFX-2 and Final Fantasy all belongs to Square Enix. So, hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blitzball stadium in Luca was filled to the brim with spectators. This was the first match of the season and no one wanted to miss it. The match was between the Besaid Aurochs, who had won every match last season, and the Luca Rogues, an all female team consisting of three humans, three Al Bhed, and one Ronso. ***I know they have one extra member on their team. I'll explain later.*** This match would set the standard for all the other blitzball teams this season.  
  
The Besaid Aurochs came out to the sphere first, led by their acting captain, Tidus. Wakka was taking this season off to be with his wife and child. The crowd cheered wildly, but none more wildly than the High Summoner herself, Yuna. She whistled and yelled for the team, but more so for Tidus. Her two friends, Rikku and Paine, also cheered for the team. Tidus, knowing beforehand where they were seated, waved to them. Then he took his position in the field.  
  
The Luca Rogues came out a minute after, receiving the same cheering and whistling, except that the High Summoner was not cheering for them. The captain was Sonya, a nineteen-year old human. The members of the team that were participating in this match were Chara, Nikot, Felpa, three Al Bhed women, Teran, a human, and Kilani, a Ronso. Graid was sitting out for this match. ***You don't have to know all these names. Just remember Sonya and Kilani. The others don't play as big of parts in this chapter.***  
  
Tidus and Sonya met in the middle and shook hands, then they went back to their positions. A whistle sounded and the blitzball was shot up into the air. Jassu of the Aurochs caught the ball and passed it to Datto. Datto was going for a long shot across the field when Kilani of the Rogues cut him off. She tackled him hard, but he still had hold of the ball. Datto kicked the ball hard, but Chara, the Rogues goalie, stopped the ball with ease, and she threw it to Felpa.  
  
Sonya held off Tidus from interfering with Felpa, and Nikot held off Jassu, but Teran and Kilani were being blocked by other members. Felpa went for a goal, but Keepa hit it away. The ball came barreling towards Tidus and Sonya. Neither of them got a chance to catch it.  
  
A large water fiend caught the ball in its jaws and crushed it, then it went after Felpa. Sonya wouldn't stand for it. "Hey you big ugly fiend! Come and get me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. That got its attention. "Kilani! Go get my swords from the locker room! I'm not strong like you are in the fact that I'll be killed soon after engaging in hand to hand combat!" Kilani nodded. Sonya swam as fast as she could to the edge of the sphere pool and then broke through the barrier and jumped to the stone bridge by the sphere. The fiend looked ready to follow.  
  
Tidus, on instinct, jumped through the barrier and went next to Sonya. He didn't have any weapons on him, but he could still punch and kick well. The fiend jumped to the bridge. Sonya kicked it down to the ground. It died on impact. To large land fiends found their way up to the bridge, one on either side of them. Just then, they heard a loud growl. Kilani swept one into the guard rail and tossed Sonya two swords.  
  
"Hey, Besaid captain, you'll need one of these!" She handed one to Tidus. They both faced a fiend and took it on. Sonya killed hers fairly quickly, but Tidus took a bit longer killing his, since it had been awhile since he had had to fight a fiend. "You alright?" Sonya asked Tidus after both fiends had been slain.  
  
"Yeah, and my name's Tidus." He held out his hand. Sonya shook it.  
  
"I'm Sonya." She was about to say more when she noticed how many fiends were in the stadium. "Kilani! Can you throw me to the top of the sphere frame? Or at least close enough to it." Kilani, who had been fighting other fiends, nodded and picked up Sonya and placed her on her shoulders. She put a hand underneath each of her boots and lifted up as high and as hard as she could. Sonya went flying and landed hard on the metal frame.  
  
She grabbed a hold of the sides and climbed her way to the top. At the top, she stood up. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth and dripped on the metal. Her sides hurt. She had probably broken a few ribs. Well, she had no time to heal herself now.  
  
Taking her sword and placing it horizontally in front of her, she spun around in that position, calling forth an immense power. A large yellow flame figure appeared, looking like a giant bird. It swooped down on all the fiends, sending them to the Farplane. In less than twenty minutes, all the fiends were gone. The giant bird grabbed Sonya and flew her to the stone bridge, where she collapsed into Kilani's arms. She was too weak from summoning the bird to stand. Soon, she was unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Okay. I know that this chapter isn't really exciting, but I promise you things will start getting interesting in the second or third chapter (I still have a lot to explain.) Also, the fighting kinda sucks. That's because I'm not the greatest at doing fighting scenes with more than one or two adversaries. When I have fighting scenes with just one big adversary, however, it'll be good, I hope. As well, this is my first Final Fantasy 10 fic, so please review with any advice, even if you don't like it. 


End file.
